Montgomery
Montgomery Elevator Company was a United States based elevator company, based in Moline, Illinois. History Montgomery Elevator Company started out in 1890 as Montgomery Brothers Machinery Company, which was founded by A.E. (Alexander), James, Samuel and Robert Montgomery. In 1892, Moline Elevator Company joined the company, but continued to run as Moline Elevator Company under the management of Alexander and James Montgomery. Montgomery entered the elevator industry in 1910 as Montgomery Elevator Company, and in 1914 the company began constructing its elevator manufacturing facility in Moline, Illinois. In 1930, Montgomery developed its first hydraulic elevator using General Electric solenoids. It was the fourth largest elevator company in the U.S. at that time. In 1955, Montgomery acquired New York based Elevator Equipment Export Company, Inc. as a mean of establishing an export office in New York City. At the same time the company also acquired Peterson & Cowan Elevator Company of Vancouver, BC, Canada, which had been Montgomery's representative and distributor in Canada. In the early 1960s, Montgomery also acquired Galt, Ontario based Roelofson Elevator. Montgomery entered the escalator industry in 1958 when it made an agreement with Eggers-Kehrhahn from Hamburg, Germany to market their products in the United States, Canada, and Mexico. Montgomery began assembling escalators in 1960, and four years later the company began making their own escalators. In 1985, the company bought Fairhall Elevator Inc., an elevator company from Danville, Illinois. Also at the same time, the Canadian operation was acquired by Kone and operated as a joint venture company which made up of Montgomery KONE Elevator Company, Ltd. and Drolet Elevator, Inc. In 1994, the Finland-based elevator company Kone acquired Montgomery, hence, the company became Montgomery Kone until 2000, when it simply became Kone. Notable products *SSC-6010 elevator control system (1967) *Miprom microprocessor elevator control system (1975) **Miprom II **Miprom 21 VF (1990?) *SPECTRON AC and ULTRON DC elevator drives *SPM-T 2500 traction elevators *MEGATECH traction elevators *HH and MX Series hydraulic elevators Notable installations *Rivercenter Mall, San Antonio, TX *Intercontinental Dallas, Dallas, TX *Kansas City Marriott, Kansas City, MO *KONE Tower, Moline, IL *Swissotel Chicago, Chicago, IL *Chicago Sheraton, Chicago, IL *Magna Place, St. Louis, MO *Twin Towers, New York, NY (former) *101 E Park Blvd., Plano, TX *Honolulu Airport, Honolulu, HI *The Royal Plaza Hotel, Lake Buena Vista, FL *Jurrasic Park Discovery Center - Universal Studios, Orlando, FL *San Diego Convention Center, San Diego, CA *The Hilton Hotel, Minneapolis, MN *Missouri State Capitol, Jefferson City, MO * 800 Austin Street, East Tower, Evanston, IL * TD Bank, Ocean City, NJ * 125 North Market Street, Wichita, KS Trivia *Montgomery is often called "Monty" by several YouTube elevator enthusiasts. *Montgomery had a tradition of hoisting a decorated Christmas tree to the top of its testing tower every December. This unique tradition began in 1966, and it is still done by Kone until now. *Montgomery also invented several patents, some of them are: **Elevator car door interlocks (US Patent no.: 4313525US 4313525: Car door safety interlock (Archived by Google Patent)) **Escalator handrail air cushion (US Patent no.: 5115900US 5115900: Handrail air cushion (Archived by Google Patent)) Gallery Logo gallery Screen Shot 2012-12-05 at 8.08.45 PM.png|Montgomery "globe & parallelogram" logo c. (pre-1985) Screen Shot 2012-12-05 at 8.10.45 PM.png|Montgomery "Twinkie m" logo c. (1982-1993) 9ce5ab36b9c18483b60886b233d6cbd8.jpeg|Montgomery Kone logo (1994-2000) montgomery-kone-75067353.jpg|Another Montgomery Kone logo See also *List of Montgomery elevator fixtures *Montgomery Kone External links *Official website of Montgomery Kone (archived) Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in the United States Category:Elevator companies that have been acquired Category:Defunct elevator companies